En la Universidad
by NorwegianPirate
Summary: UA. La Universidad… esa gran institución destinada para formar a futuros profesionales, pero probablemente si les preguntáramos a nuestros protagonistas, muchos de ellos te dirían que están ahí para pasárselo bien. La Universidad Shin Sekai abre sus puertas a Luffy y sus amigos que vivirán grandes aventuras llenas de diversión y lujuría. Rated M por posible contenido sexual.
1. Prólogo

**¡Aquí os traigo una nueva historia que me emociona mucho! Se trata de una AU donde veremos a nuestros queridos personajes en la… ¡Universidad! Después del prólogo os dejaré unas aclaraciones sobre la historia que son muy importantes, así que me gustaría que las leyerais antes de empezar con la lectura del capítulo. Sin más demoras os dejo con el prólogo:**

**Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece al gran Oda-sama.**

La Universidad… esa gran institución destinada para formar a futuros profesionales, pero probablemente si les preguntáramos a nuestros protagonistas, muchos de ellos te dirían que están ahí para pasárselo bien. La Universidad de prestigio Shin Sekai cuenta con las criaturas más peculiares de todo el mundo además de una gran diversidad de profesores prestigiosos y muchos, pero muchos alumnos que lo que quieren es divertirse.

Los sombrero de paja empiezan la Universidad y si le preguntan al chico con el sombrero de paja te dirá que es una nueva aventura. Acompaña este grupo de chicos junto con los hermanos de Luffy, Helga y otros personajes de One Piece en su nueva gran aventura dominada por la diversión, la lujuria, las tragedias y el poder de la amistad.

Algunos de los personajes que apareceran: Lancaster D Helga (OC), los Sombrero de Paja, Ace, Sabo, Koala, Marco, Barbanegra, Bonney, Hancock, Shanks, Rayleigh, Kaya, Vivi, Buggy…

**Espero que les haya atraído el prólogo y os anime a seguir leyendo la historia conforme vaya publicando capítulos. Os dejo con las aclaraciones:**

**Para aquellos que estéis leyendo "El legado Lancaster D" que tiene como protagonista una OC, que sepáis que he decidido tomar a esta personaje para esta historia. Para los que no la estén siguiendo, no pasa absolutamente nada pues se desarrollará y se describirá a la personaje como a los demás participantes.**

**Por otro lado, hay que decir que habrá parejas (obviamente, viva el salseo) y me gustaría recibir ideas sobre parejas que os gustarían. En función de todo esto se tomaría una decisión u otra con respecto a los emparejamientos. Creo que es una buena manera de establecer interacción entre lectores y escritora.**

**Por último, las personalidades de cada personaje se mantendrán lo más fieles posibles (siempre adaptadas a las situaciones) pero las edades son totalmente distintas. Con esto quiero decir que ni Robin tendrá 30 años ni… Brook ochenta y tantos…**

**Y esto es todo, es más largo que el prólogo jajaja. Os espero en el primer capítulo oficial de la historia y me gustaría que empezarais a poner las parejas que os gustaría (cualquier personaje menos personajes poco destacados como Pandaman jajaj) y, sobretodo, que hicierais un pequeño pronóstico sobre las carreras universitarias de los personajes.**

**Nos leemos nakamas!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Nueva aventura

**¡Primer capítulo de nuestros queridos personajes en su gran aventura en la Universidad! Espero que me dejéis en comentarios posibles parejas y posibles carreras de nuestros aplicados estudiantes. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis! **

_-Capítulo 1: Nueva aventura- _

–Luffy despierta o vas a llegar tarde –gruñó un joven moreno con pecas que adornaban su rostro a otro muchacho que se encontraba plácidamente dormido agarrando su almohada. Este emitió un sonido y siguió roncando– si no te das prisa, te irás tu solo.

De un salto, Luffy se puso de pie y empezó a arreglarse las cosas que necesitaba para su primer día de universidad. En efecto, Luffy, junto con su grupo de amigos empezaban hoy las clases en la Universidad Shin Sekai. Se consideraba una de las Universidades más prestigiosas de todo el país y también la más ruidosa, pues también era conocida por celebrar las mejores fiestas universitarias.

Luffy tomó su ropa y se introdujo al baño a lo que el pecoso se exasperó y suspiró mientras se acomodaba en la cama del moreno que estaba duchándose o celebrando un concierto…

–Luffy, me voy a ir ya. Deja de cantar en la ducha y sal –gritó el chico pecoso al tiempo que miraba la hora de su móvil. Él tampoco era demasiado preocupado en tema de horarios però no quería llegar tarde el primer día.

El moreno salió del baño frotándose la cabeza con una toalla para secarse el pelo mientras sonreía ampliamente al muchacho que lo esperaba. Luffy iba vestido con una camiseta simple roja con un dibujo un tanto infantil, unos tejanos cortos, sus clásicas chanclas con un peculiar sombrero de paja. Por otro lado, el moreno pecoso llevaba un tejano corto azul oscuro que adornaba con un cinturón, una camiseta con cuello de pico negro y unas bambas del m ismo color que la camiseta.

–¿Estás ya listo? –preguntó el moreno al borde de perder la paciencia.

–Si, Ace. ¿No sé por qué tienes tanta prisa? –contestó despreocupadamente a lo que recibió como respuesta un buen golpe en la cabeza– lo entiendo, lo entiendo.

–Sabo nos espera, vamos –apresuró Ace.

Los dos muchachos cogieron sus respectivas mochilas y se dispusieron a salir de su apartamento. Abajo los estaba esperando un chico rubio de ojos grandes y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Luffy y Ace lo saludaron efusivamente y se dirigieron hacia la universidad. Ace y Sabo eran dos años mayor que Luffy, ambos tenían 20 años mientras que el moreno menor tenía los 18. Ace era un muchacho alto y el más musculoso de los tres, tenía el pelo moreno y unas características pecas que aniñaban sus facciones. Siempre sonreía de medio lado a modo de superioridad, pero era alguien leal, confiable y buena persona pese a su aspecto de tipo duro. Por otro lado, tenemos a Sabo que era algo más bajo de estatura que Ace, pero aun así podía decirse que era bastante alto. Portaba siempre un sombrero con unas gafas azules. Tenía un carácter liviano era muy tranquilo y más calculador que aquellos dos. Por último, Luffy era el despreocupado, alocado y cabeza hueca de los tres. Siempre los había metido en problemas solo por querer vivir emociones fuertes o aventuras.

Los tres, pese a no ser hermanos de sangre, se trataban y consideraban como tal. Desde pequeños siempre han estado juntos y han creado lazos irrompibles haciéndolos inseparables. Estarian dispuestos a cualquier cosa por el otro, sin importar que.

–Vais tarde –dijo Sabo mientras sonreía a lo que Ace emitió un gruñido de enfado y empujó a Luffy, este rió– no me sorprende.

–Ace, Sabo… ¿Cómo es la universidad? –preguntó Luffy mientras caminaban.

–Es muy divertida, tiene sus cosas buenas y malas –contestó Sabo. Ace los escuchaba desinteresadamente.

–¿Hay que estudiar mucho? –Sabo asintió y Luffy hizo un puchero– pero Ace no lo hace y saca buenas notas. Además, está todo el día de fiesta con su grupo.

–Es obvio… –contestó Ace sorprendiendo a ambos– yo soy más listo que tú.

–¿Qué dijiste? –dijo Luffy visiblemente molesto por el comentario de su hermano. Ace le sacó la lengua lo que desencadenó una pequeña trifulca que Sabo tuvo que parar.

–¿Dónde has quedado con tus amigos, Luffy? –preguntó Ace a lo que Luffy se encogió de hombros– algo te deberían haber dicho.

–Ahora que lo dices… –se rascó la barbilla– Helga me dijo que me esperaría en la cafetería de la entrada con los demás.

–¿Helga? –inquirió Ace disimulando su interés.

–¿No ha empezado oficialmente el curso y ya estás buscando un ligue? –Ace sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros, Sabo se llevó la mano al rostro y negó con la cabeza. Luffy los miraba a ambos alternativamente con una expresión de no entender nada.

–Si, es que hace tiempo que no veis a mi grupo. Hemos hecho más amigos –Sabo le incitó a que siguiera explicando– Por ejemplo, se unió a nosotros un tío que nunca lleva pantalones. Siempre va en tanga.

Ace y Sabo se miraron un poco sorprendidos, pero acto seguido se unieron a las carcajadas de su hermano menor y prosiguieron con su camino hacia la nueva aventura del pequeño de Luffy.

–**En otra parte–**

Cuatro muchachas se encontraban delante de un portal. Eran una morena alta, una pelirroja un poco más bajita con cara de fastidió, una peliazul con una larga coleta y una chica rubia bajita con una sonrisa tímida. La pelirroja picaba uno de los timbres frenéticamente hasta que la puerta ante ellas se abrió y dejó entrever a una muchacha alta y esbelta. Su pelo rubio ondulado caía hasta su espalda baja y tenía unos preciosos ojos azules que recordaban al mar. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

–¿A qué esperas Helga? Vamos a llegar tarde –dijo la pelirroja un tanto molesta.

–Vamos Nami, no vamos tarde. Lo siento, tenía un par de asuntos que arreglar –emitió una radiante sonrisa que hizo suspirar con pesadez a Nami y reír a las demás.

Las cinco chicas se dirigían hacia la universidad mientras charlaban animadamente. Eran chicas que llamaban la atención ya que, tanto hombres como mujeres no podían evitar girarse para observarlas detenidamente. Las cinco jóvenes tenían la misma edad, unos 18 años. El grupo inicial estaba formado por Nami, la peliazul Vivi y la rubia Kaya pero posteriormente se unieron Robin y la última incorporación fue Helga que, aunque llevaba un año con ellos, parecía como si hubiera estado desde siempre. En el instituto anterior era un grupo sumamente popular debido a su belleza y su carisma. Todas ellas eran amigas de Luffy y formaban parte de su grupito. Un grupo… bastante peculiar.

– Tengo ganas de verlos –comentó Kaya alegremente.

–Bueno, yo creo que a quién quieres ver es a cierto nariz larga –le guiño un ojo Helga. A Kaya le apareció un leve rubor en las mejillas que intentó tapar sin éxito.

–No es cierto, los he extrañado mucho a todos –todas rieron ante el tono infantil de la rubia.

–Vamos, admítelo. Tienes ganas de ver a Usopp –dijo Vivi con una sonrisa pícara.

–Bueno y a alguien le apetece ver a cierto hermano de nuestro alocado sombrero de paja –soltó Robin con una carcajada.

–Bueno, a ciertos hermanos. Está confundida y la verdad que la entiendo… –dijo Nami en tono burlón.

–Callaos –espetó Vivi cosa que hizo incrementar las risas de las chicas. Las mejillas de la peliazul se tiñeron de un tono rojizo bastante intenso.

–¿Luffy tiene hermanos? –preguntó Helga curiosa y las otras chicas la miraron como si hubieran visto a un bicho raro– ¿Qué?

–¿Cómo que qué? –contestaron Vivi y Nami al unísono mientras Robin y Kaya se reían.

–No entiendo como no puedes saberlo si Luffy habla de ellos siempre –contestó Nami sorprendida.

–Además que son muy populares, són como dos dioses griegos en cuerpos de mortales –soltó Vivi. Helga enarcó una ceja y acto seguido rió dulcemente.

–Definitivamente, está hecha un lio –dijo Kaya mientras Vivi le enviaba una mirada asesina.

–No solo eso, se dice que Ace tiene una gran arma entre las… –fue interrumpida Nami.

–Espera, espera… me estás diciendo que uno de los hermanos de Luffy es popular por el tamaño de su miembro y por su virilidad –vio como las cuatro chicas asintieron y Helga se llevo a la mano a la boca para tapar la sonora carcajada que brotaba desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

–Bueno, Sabo tampoco se queda atrás –todas la miramos perplejas. ¿Significaba que ella se había tirado a uno de los hermanos de Luffy? Ella se encogió de hombros– en esta vida, queridas, hay que disfrutar al máximo de los placeres que se nos ponen por delante.

–Entonces… ¿te has acostado también con Ace? –inquirió Helga curiosa. Nami negó con la cabeza.

–Ace es… un ligón, pero no baboso como Sanji. Digamos que puede tener a la chica que quiera, él es mayor que nosotras así que busca a otro tipo de chicas… como decirlo… más adultas –explicó Nami a una sorprendida Helga– así que no. No me he acostado con él. Ni ninguna de nosotras.

–Si, además en un juego de una fiesta que hicieron y que estábamos presentes, se negó a liarse con alguna de nosotras porque éramos menores de edad y el era mayor –prosiguió Vivi un poco apenada. Cosa que notó Helga y sonrió tiernamente.

–En resumen, es un dios griego con una potencia sexual impresionante con principios morales –concluyó Helga riendo. A lo que las demás asintieron y se unieron a la risa.

Acto seguido, las chicas continuaron con su camino a la Universidad mientras bromeaban y charlaban sobre el tema anterior. A Helga no sabía porque, pero le habían entrado muchísimas ganas de conocer al famosísimo hermano de Luffy.

–**En la entrada de la Universidad Shin Sekai–**

Un grupo de jóvenes bastante peculiar parecían estar esperando. Entre ellos se encontraba Usopp el nariz larga, un peliverde y un rubio con la ceja encaracolada peleando, un extraño renito con la nariz azul, un chico más grande que ellos con un tupé azul y sin pantalones, un esqueleto altísimo que no paraba de saltar y hacer bromas y, por último, se encontraban Sabo y Luffy. Todo el grupo charlaba animadamente puesto que habían pasado tiempo sin verse. Al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron el grupo de chicas que se unieron a ellos.

Todo fueron risas y abrazos entre los compañeros, por supuesto también presentaciones pues Sabo no conocía a algunos de ellos. El rubio, llamado Sanji vestía de traje y estaba revoloteando alrededor de las chicas, el peliverde llamado Zoro le insultaba y volvían a empezar otra de sus peleas. Era una escena digna de una película de humor.

–Ella es Robin y la última incorporación es Helga –señaló Luffy a la muchacha de cabello rubio largo que charlaba animadamente con Chopper y Vivi– Oye Helga, ven.

–El es Sabo, uno de mis hermanos mayores –la muchacha sonrió muy dulcemente y Sabo quedó completamente prendado por su belleza.

–Mucho gusto, yo soy Helga. Supongo que Luffy te lo habrá dicho –contestó la chica educadamente mientras le daba dos besos en la mejilla a Sabo y este pensaba que se iba a derretir allí mismo.

Helga se alejó y él la observó como se marchaba. Sus movimientos suaves pero seguros, su movimiento de cadera mientras caminaba, su larga cabellera rubia como ondeaba al son de sus pasos. Esa figura esvelta y sensual que se alejaba de él poco a poco, ya no sentía su olor a dulce ni veía su lindo rostro puesto que le estaba dando la espalda y eso, a él, lo ofuscó pues una chica tan preciosa era digna de ser admirada. De pronto, Sabo sintió un codazo y salió de su ensoñación dirigiendo la mirada a la persona que le había hecho desconcentrarse de esos pensamientos tan maravillosos.

–Es guapa, ¿eh? –dijo Nami en tono pícaro, pero bajo para que no les oyera nadie. Sabo se aclaró la garganta.

–¿Qué quieres, Nami? –la pelirroja lo miró maliciosamente y se marchó.

–Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está Ace? –preguntó Zoro extrañado mientras se rascaba la nunca. Todos lo miraron mal.

–No ha estado aquí desde el principio –le contestó Sabo mientras levantaba los brazos– por el camino se encontró a sus amigos Marco y Jozu. Estaban hablando de una fiesta y él tuvo que irse.

–Típico, se pasan todo el día de fiesta –dijó Nami.

–El cabeza papaya y el grandullón nos han dicho que estábamos invitados –soltó Luffy pillando por sorpresa a todos salvo a Helga que no entendía.

–¿Qué os parece tan raro? –inquirió ella con notoria confusión.

–Ellos nunca nos han dejado meternos en sus fiestas, un día nos colamos y nos echaron muchísima bronca –le explicó Kaya a Helga.

–Supongo que es porque éramos menores y no querían más responsabilidades, ya los conocemos –dijo el rubio mientras se llevaba el cigarro a la boca.

–Sabemos como son, en las fiestas se desmadran demasiado. Alcohol, sexo, música a volúmenes muy altos, llamadas a la policía… –enumeraba Usopp con los dedos– imagínate con menores como nosotros allí, hubiera habido problemas.

–Odio los problemas, dan miedo –contestó Chopper temblando detrás de Kaya– aunque esté invitado no quiero ir.

–De todas maneras, aún no saben nada de cuándo ni nada. Yo sería prudente hasta que digan algo –interrumpió Sabo todos los pensamientos de juerga y fiesta entre los del grupo.

–Tiene razón, además se está haciendo la hora de buscar nuestras aulas –dijo Helga con una sonrisa.

De esta manera, se zanjó el tema de la fiesta, pero no las ganas entre ellos. Se despidieron todos puesto que a cada uno le tocaban edificios diferentes y acordaron quedar al acabar para volver todos juntos a casa y hacer algo entretenido.

**Finaaal del primer capítulo!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis comentarios sobre las potenciales parejas que os gustaría que se formaran o los posibles rollos de una noche de los personajes. Hacédmelo saber mediante un review o un mensaje privado (siempre contesto).**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, espero vuestros reviews.**

**Nos leemos nakamas!**


End file.
